


Day 6 - Getting off clothed

by WorkInProgress84



Series: NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Having a sexy boyfriend CAN be a problem in some places. If he's a warlock, though? He can make it a bit more bearable.





	Day 6 - Getting off clothed

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author projects her own feelings on one of the characters (the grympy one), except she never actually violated the sanctity of Disney magic.

"Come on, Arthur! We're going to miss the beginning of the parade," Merlin whined like the baby he was. 

"It's not like you've never seen it before!" he reasoned.

"They've got a brand new princesses float!"

Merlin was pulling a resisting Arthur behind him, leading them through the crowd of other latecomers to Main Street. The intercoms had already rung through the park to warn of the parade's imminent start and everyone, young and less young alike, were converging to the park's big artery.

Now, Arthur wasn't a big fan of amusement parks. The crowds, the exorbitant prices, the neverending lines, the music that drove you insane… He'd much rather stay at home and watch DVDs or go hiking or do anything else that isn't involve any of those amusement parks' staples.

Merlin, on the other hand, loved amusement parks. He supposed magic called to magic. And what Merlin loved, Arthur couldn't resist getting for him. A weekend in Disneyland Paris had seemed like the best birthday present he could give him.

That was how he found himself wedged between a storefront window and his boyfriend waiting for a damned parade of singing, dancing Disney characters come to life, as far away from the children as he could be - officially, because they were both too tall to stand at the front, they would've ruined so many kids' experiences; officiously, it was five in the afternoon and Arthur was so done with the little midgets. Some of them were cute enough, but he'd heard enough groaning and moaning and wailing to last him the rest of the year.

He wrapped his arms around Merlin's middle and pulled him closer so he wouldn't vibrate out of his own body like a toddler on a sugar high; to be fair, though, that was how Merlin behaved most of the time, Disney parade or not.

Arthur tuned out the song blaring over the intercoms after the third time it looped and buried his nose into Merlin's scarf, breathing him in, a nice change from the permeating smells of popcorn and cotton candy.

"We could've caught the parade tomorrow, you know?" he said against the shell of Merlin's ear.

"We can catch it tomorrow, too!" he replied excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet and straining forward to see around some adults who hadn't grasped the concept of tall-people-crouch-down-when-they're-in-the-front.

"We are not seeing the parade two days in a row!" Arthur replied, indignant. "You know it's the best time to go on rides!" He held Merlin closer.

"Oh my God," he groaned as he sagged against Arthur. "Peter Pan is so hot."

"I'm literally standing right behind you, you know?"

Merlin laughed, throwing his head back against Arthur's shoulder to look at him. "You can't possibly be jealous of a fictional character. You're way hotter than Peter Pan; you're my very own Prince Charming."

Arthur considered what his response to this should be. In the face of Merlin's blinding smile, the utter joy that radiated off of him, he only grinned fondly and dropped a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Merlin's eyes glinted in the dimming sunset and he went back to watching the parade, exclaiming over a costume here, a hairdo there. Pleasing him was so easy, all Arthur had to do was point out a few things that caught his eye and Merlin happily pontificated as he bopped to the music.

Arthur held him closer so people who weren't watching could walk by, but it had the unfortunate side effect of bringing Merlin's ass snugly against his front. Any other time, this wouldn't have been such a problem. Right then? Ninety percent of the surrounding population was underage. He fought it, tried to think of anything but Merlin's body, tried to make him stand still… Nothing worked. He felt himself get mortifyingly hard as the princesses waved at them.

And then, worst of all, Merlin noticed. He abruptly stopped bouncing to the rhythm and his head whipped around. "Arthur," he murmured, looking scandalised, "do you have a boner in the middle of Disneyland?"

"Shut up," he ground out, eyes shut tight.

"Is it Prince Naveen? He is a bit dreamy."

Arthur didn't spare the cast member a look. "It's the pretty English wizard with the ridiculous ears and the shapely butt."

He could have sworn Merlin rolled his hips back on purpose. Arthur's grip on them tightened. He couldn't help the hitch in his breath.

"Mmh, you do like my butt," Merlin whispered into his cheek, carding fingers through his hair.

"Merlin, you need to stop this," he said, the warning clear in his voice.

"We could just go back to the hotel?"

"And walk up Main Street with a hard-on? Do you want to get arrested?" He had the gall to laugh. "Oh, I'm going to kill you."

"You'd miss my butt, though," he said, taking a step back to crush Arthur against the shop window, mostly sheltering him. That Toy Story display at his back was in for a show. "A piece of information for you: I just made us invisible."

"Invisi- Are you serious? You can turn people invisible?" It didn't seem like the extent of Merlin's powers would never stop being a constant source of wonder for Arthur; each time he thought he had a good enough idea of what he could do, Merlin one-upped himself.

"Only me and whoever I'm touching when I cast the spell. They can't hear us either."

"Really?" He wished he didn't sound like such a fanboy when he said that. Merlin merely flashed him a devious little smile and nodded. "Disneyland sucks!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Merlin startled but no one turned around to glare at him. "I can't stand Frozen!"

Merlin whacked his thigh, a frown knitting his eyebrows together. "Are you daft?"

"What, I was testing it."

"No, just- Don't trash talk Frozen. Now, are you going to do something about this?" he asked, subtly rocking back into Arthur's cock.

"I'm not," he replied, stilling his boyfriend's hips.

"What?"

"Take us out of here, Merlin, I know you can." He punctuated his declaration of faith with a nip to the fragile shell of an ear, soothing it with a quick swipe of tongue.

Merlin gripped his thigh. "Okay. Okay, okay, let me think."

Merlin seemed to know the park by heart so it took no time until he was tugging Arthur behind him, weaving between people who seemed surprised to be bumped into by nothing at all.

Merlin climbed a knee-high fence next to a restaurant just behind Main Street. His hold on Arthur never loosened to ensure he remained part of the spell, a hold Arthur used to his advantage the second they were hidden by the building, flattening his boyfriend against it to descend on him, lips first.

Merlin immediately yielded to him, opening his mouth to let Arthur's demanding tongue in. Time was of the essence here, he'd been hard (and ashamed) for too long already; the sooner he was rid of this erection, the better. It didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the journey to take him there.

Arthur was just getting into it again, pulling Merlin in by his butt for maximum friction, when the idiot laid a palm against his chest and pushed.

"Wha-?"

"I'm missing the parade!" 

Arthur stared at Merlin's distressed face flatly. "Merlin. We have a situation here, surely you've noticed."

"Do you want to watch the parade again tomorrow because I couldn't see all of it today?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hell _no_ , that is _not_ happening."

"I thought it wouldn't," he said with a pat to Arthur's cheek. "But no one can see us here, not even security cameras, so you can take care of yourself." With that, he turned his back on Arthur to peek around the corner at the still ongoing parade, leaving Arthur dumb and really bloody annoyed.

How many more hours could this blasted parade last anyway? Arthur didn't remember Disney had so many characters. And still that song played on and on and on, making one of Arthur's eye twitch.

"Merlin!" He couldn't quite keep the outrage out of his voice. But Merlin didn't even glance back at him, already bopping to the beat again.

Arthur would not be ignored. It was a matter of pride. It was also a matter of not ending up with a massive case of blue balls that would make him very irritable indeed and possibly ruin the rest of their weekend. 

So he took matters into his own hands.

"Merlin," he said again, slowly plastering himself to his back and winding caressing hands around his torso.

He lowered his face to Merlin's scarf again, using his nose to dig into the material and get at the sensitive skin of his throat where he smelled the most like Merlin, and when he reached it, he started peppering little kisses up and down his throat, lingering just below his ear where the skin was almost translucent. Merlin hummed a little in appreciation but didn't otherwise look overwhelmed with lust.

"Aww, they've got soap bubbles on the Finding Nemo's float!"

Arthur scowled. Upping his game, he nipped at the skin under his lips until Merlin hummed again, then bucked into him as one of his hands slithered under Merlin's clothes to run his thumb just under the waistband of his underwear. Merlin's hand joined Arthur's, covering it, and he rocked back into his cock.

Arthur moaned his approval in the shell of Merlin's ear. His boyfriend kept on looking forward but he shivered a little, so Arthur did it again. He scratched at Merlin's stomach. His breath stuttered in his chest and Arthur felt him tremble. Emboldened by the small victory, he surged harder against the swell of Merlin's ass; it wasn't as smooth as it could have been, but Arthur could appreciate some roughness.

Merlin moved against him in sharp little snaps backwards that Arthur complemented with thrusts of his own, his grasp growing harsher as the pressure built at the small of his back, egging him on. 

"Arthur."

The breathless word, barely audible over the park's noise, went straight to Arthur's cock. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that stretched his lips, way too happy to have finally got through to Merlin's. Spurred on, he bit at the nape of his neck in a proprietary gesture that had Merlin curling a hand into his hair and pulling. _Hard._

That did it.

Arthur's orgasm nailed him against Merlin, his hips jerking with every shock of pleasure as Merlin pressed ever closer, like he was trying to feel every tweak of his cock through their many layers of clothes.

When he'd calmed down and the wetness on his groin was growing unpleasant, Merlin's head fell back onto his shoulder and he gave him a bright, Merlin smile that lit up his chest. His trousers didn't become more comfortable for it, but it made the ickiness worth it. A little bit.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's bitten red mouth.

"Is your parade over, then?" Merlin hummed. "Then I propose we go back to the hotel, clean up, take care of your little problem," he said, pressing the heel of his hand into Merlin's erection and making him gasp, "eat there because there's no way I'm paying five euros for a shitty hotdog again, and then we can come back for tonight's show."

"Sounds wonderful," Merlin sighed, shoving into Arthur's hand. "Especially the part where you indulge my every demand."

"Now I don't recall offering anything of the sort. Although I suppose you have been uncharacteristically helpful-"

"Oi!"

"- and so you should be rewarded accordingly."

"I will hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it," Arthur grinned devilishly.


End file.
